Final Fantasy Vermilion eclipse
by Vermilionfang12
Summary: A young man named Nyx new to the world of Final fantasy will grow to finally meet his father,Sill.but that moment is soon cut short when the son of a master magic user named vexer appears to warp reality into a hellish world. Sill and Nyx along with 4 others fight to keep various landscapes under control as Vexer attempts to destroy life as they know it.
1. intro

"_This world is full of all started wi.." the father yelled "_Mage_, could you come help out please_." "Godammit, Can't you see I'm _busy!" he yelled back "Come on, it's just cutting down some trees!" "Cutting…. i completely understand .Alright,Jillina take over!" the mother came outside as the father replied "Thank you but what's with the knife." " Oh nothing..we can't die right?" the father gave a very nervous tone "Right...wait what...ow ow ow ow ow ow! come on honey where just playing a game!"__**since the narrator is stabbing her husband guess i'll start. Itall started with lykurgos,the god of our world's creation,but even though lykurgos is the god of creation the land we know was already here. He created the first human which advanced himself to learn magic and then created the 4 world like moons that orbit our land. They are the Lora the blue moon of spirit, peloyxs the green moon of intelligence,Sol the red moon of revenge and Sarra the yellow moon of compassion. The red and yellow began to grow unsteady. Their patience on developed impatience and was had his anger and and Yellow wanted the world for themselves and attempted to subdue man to their side. lykurgos saw this treachery and entombed all 4 in the moons to stop the rebellion and prevent future blue and green orbit us while the red and yellow orbit the society is of course in the forest. Next we all are born with special talents, certain things we're good boys are the only ones with a special cross under the can be used for many women have a special marking permantly painted on our symbol means something every symbol there is a special whistle's are our calling cards for ,Exciting announcements,and hell the bad thing is if a girl wether you have blood relation,love,or nothing at all is seen blowing a man's whistle then those 2 are intertwined and must be married as soon as possible. There's also the theory of the 7 beasts of Hora but i will not get into that now. **_


	2. Honest Rebellion

_**Chapter 1:Honest Rebellion**_

_**A young woman walks into the village house of **__**Sill Royu**__**.**_"Sill…..Sill…...Sill! Sill clearly scared responded "What's going on!" 'Wake up or i'll smack you with the frying pan again!" "Okay,okay geez get a life." As sill puts on his clothes and unexpected object hits Sill in the face_**. **_Sill's mother then stares down sill and says" You don't think i heard that did you? Now get outside before I hit you again!" Sill began to run "oh and be careful sweetie." _**Sill is the main character of all the commotion that's about to has white hair and a pageboy thing look it up(Pageboy)we will continue the clothing section later as his final clothing choice will be determined then greets his father outside.**_ Sill asks "What's on the agenda dad?" Sill's father looked up quite excited. "i need you to take a package to the iren's!" Sill Looked at him with a weird expression " um… Can i go back to sleep please?" Sill's father obviously replied " nope grab this box and haul ass over there…..Now!Sill grabbed the box and began to jog .after running for a while he notices a girl on the hill tending a garden. _**The beautiful **__**Jilliana**_ _**dawning a lovely full black dress with 2 feathers hanging from the side. she has blue and green eyes. like literary one green and one blue. she had lovely blond hair as if it were a goddesses. **_She notices sill and exclaims"well if it isn't Sill,hope you're not hitting on me today!" Sill replies "I was gonna leave you alone but now i have to say something" "you could pay me for a date." how bout no, but anyway, your grandma here?" she then calls out "Grandma!" _**This would indeed be one the town elders, **__**Iren**__**. she's old yes but dons somewhat the same style as her granddaughter with 3 white feathers on the side of her head and a white robe like costume. **_She then ask "Yes what is the problem?" Sill replies "Miss iren I have a package for you" " well thank you deary and as a result i'll do you a favor, I'll tell your father that you did a good job and let stay a couple of hours." Sill was confused "But why?" she whispers in a hushed tone " Take my advice sonny, Hit it off the first time." Sill had an embarrassed look on his face. "Plus you have to agree that you learn how to fight,I realize it's been a problem." " Fighting, really, i can fight, its in my genes." Jilliana then laughs "Have you seen yourself fight." Sill then gave in to the criticizing and says "Well you know what, I'll do it just to prove you wrong!" elder iren decides "Meet in the Forest at dawn." "Of course, and you be there!"Jilliana responded "Well of course."...Jilliana and Sill have waiting in the forest for hours and not one sign of Elder learnt some new skills surprisingly. Jilliana Finally broke the silence " I can't seem to shake she's not since were waiting how bout we go practice on some monsters?" Sill nervously says "um i don't think we..Ahh!" "Come on were wasting daylight" she screams as she pulls Sill of into the forest. Hours later, Sill and Jilliana return to the spot where the came from only to find nothing there. "She's not coming!" Jilliana yells. "But in the mean time, let's see what you learned Sill." Sill now surprised "No,no,no,no, i'm not going to fight you." " I already got my weapons out so no choice." Jilliana says with a cocky tone.10 minutes into battle, their blades clashing as hot steel " could..we..stop...fighting!Jilliana gives Sill a erie look "Don't be a baby,come on at least Try!" _**The young duo end up getting a little into the fight and don't mind their surroundings as they cast fire on each other.**_Sill realises " oh crap, Fire..really!"_**A huge explosion of fire fills the airwhile Jilliana screams fill the impending silence in between.**_Jilliana gets straight to the point "WE MUST WARN THE VILLAGE!MY WHISTLE,WHERE'S MY WHISTLE!" " ANY CHANCE YOU LEFT LEFT IT AT HOME,OW HOT! Sill replied as he is burned by then thinks "DON'T YOU HAVE YOUR WHISTLE...PLEASE I NEED YOUR WHISTLE!" "BUT YOU KNOW THAT IF YOU BLOW A MAN'S WHISTLE! Jilliana screams "NO TIME,GIVE IT TO ME NOW!" "FINE OKAY!"_**Sill hands Jilliana his whistle completely aware of the consequences that will follow. The whistle is then blown. A pattern can be heard in the sound that indicates a fire. It is a pattern that sounds of a fast and high pitched bird call known to symbol a phoenix. As the call is heard the village rushes to its senses and goes to put out the fire. Elder iren goes to join the cause but suddenly realises the situation. Jillian's whistle is on the table and she and Sill are the only ones out in the forest. **_Jilliana yelled as she noticed her village people "You guys over here!" "Jillana, get back!"Sill also responded to the villagers warning "come on Jilliana!"_**As the villagers put out the last of the fire, Elder iren arrives asking everyone except Sill and Jillian to clear the area. **_Stomping out the last of fire she began to speak"I must thank you for the warning, this fire could have been most tragic especially since you know this time of year water is to other matters, who blew the whistle?" Jilliana looked away "It was me grandma bu.." " But what, there's nothing wrong with alerting of danger…..except your whistle was left home and now in my hands. Care to explain?" Jilliana still looking away "Well you see Sill and me were just training and a little fire sprites decided to be jerks and start a little fire. We hadn't noticed until later when the blaze really got going. i remembered that m…"Iren stared at Jilliana "if you say your friend had anything to do with it i won't believe you. About the 7th time you used your friend as an excuse. The truth Jillian." "But grandma plea…." "The Truth." Sill knew the situation "No don't!" "I didn't have mine on me so i blew…. I blew Sill's whistle!" "As i thought, you already know what happens." "Grandma sure i'm in love with him but i'm just not ready!" " The ceremony will be in a 3 weeks, you and Sill had better get the preparations ready."_**As Elder iren left area, Sill and Jilliana exchanged looks. they both felt as if they had accomplished finally confessing their love. **_"Well this is it, guess i should say…""Don't Sill,_**(chuckles softly)**_ i guess we both wanted this deep in our hearts."Sill had a wicked smile "No choice then…...We gotta do it." "Any chance you're going to tell me what?"Sill's smile just got bigger "Since we're going to get married and all." "Wait,No,no,no,no,no,no,no get back get back!" "it won't hurt." "The first time always hurts, hey stop that tickles_**(laughing as screen pans up and fades. 3 weeks pass as the wedding day is upon the still had set up things first. **_"It's okay there's no bad luck." "Something always goes wrong on the wedding day, what if the village is attacked or worse, a fire breaks or…." "calm down Jilliana" "No you calm down,how can you not be paranoid,Holy crap spider in the house!Spider in the house!" "Thats normal, calm down everyone is starting to wonder." Sill said as he closed window. " Listen, go get a massage or go to the sauna and just cool down. I still have stuff to set up." "Okay,okay i'll everything better be perfect got it!" "Okay!" Sill made his way to the main cook and began to check the arrangement by one " Ok cake check, decorations check, pastor not bailing last thing on list is the captured enemy for the fight night." _**Fight night is a well known tradition among the is a hunting exercise that the village's strongest will chose a random enemy and on the night of the wedding, the enemy is released and hunted by the newly weds. In this case the strongest would indeed be **__**Niam john**__**. He is not from this tribe but is well dedicated to it. He is not a muscular man but his strength is unbelievable enough. He has red tinted hair and wears nothing on his body but ragged cloak around his left arm along with black pants and black shoes. He can be easily identified by the very tricky scar on his face. That scar of course is the after effect of a failed symbol production. To put it simple, niam asked the elder to magically imbed the usual symbol ,in which all men have in the tribe,under his eye so he could feel like one of the tribe. The following result was tragic. Instead the magic had twisted around and ended up burning was left was the symbol but not like he expected.**_ "Heyniam, got that bait ready for us." Niam responded "ha ha ha you know it. hey by the way, i've looked out for Iren family for a long time so word of advice, you had better not make her even think of crying or i'll pound straight into the moon got it." " I got it geez." "Why does everyone hate me,she blew the whistle." As he made his way back to the village house. he saw Jilliana sleeping peacefully on the bed. "Finally she is sleep." Sill fell back onto his bed only to fall asleep as well. A couple of hours later it was time. The wedding indeed was upon the two but.. "wake up,wake up we're late!" " wait….what." " Sill,read my lips, we..are...late!" "crap,your grandma going to kill me!" As the couple ran into the church the pastor said " Ah finally your late but now i must say will the chosen two please step to sacred pedestal?" Sill and Jilliana begin their ascent up the stair to pedestal as the pastor continued "Place the emblems on the pedestal if you please." Sill and Jilliana place their emblems on the pedestal and everyone begins to chant the words that symbolize being together and looked at jilliana"lets not screw this up." "you're one to talk, hey remember the tree incident?" " One time that happened, one time!" "is there a problem? both Sill and Jilliana look back responding "sorry." "the couple will now blow the whistles to symbolize their joint relationship and throw them into the fire."Sill retrieves the whistles from his pocket and gives jillian her whistle. They blow the pattern and toss them into fire. the fire is a combination of magical energy, welding the whistles together and breaking them up over and over again. the pastor began finish the service: Please pick up the whistle,chant the words, and one by one blow the Ocarina. Sill and Jilliana began chant "Sar`i!"_**Sill and Jilliana began to blow a tune which would deafen and irritate the ears of enemies but lighten and fill everybody's hearts with the tune went on for 5 long,long,long minutes. "**_Place your hands on the whistle and kiss the bride."_**With very joyous looks, they happily kissed but had to stop early. Kinda went from kissing to making out with a fight between Sill and iren, Forwarding to the Later life of the couple, Sill has just taken a job to earn a huge load of money and reputation for the family. **_"Sill." "um,yes ms. Iren?" "Here." "...What is it some kind of summoners robe?" "Yes actually." "oh...okay?" "Oh and also(slapping sound)Don't ever kiss her like that in front of me!" _**Some months later **_"Come on when is he coming home?" Jilliana responded "End of the year maybe." "Thats more than enough time to tell him." _**Jilliana's friend**__**Genera.**_ _**A very…..well kinda a annoying person at times. She is 18 but has a very cute and slender like look but a very child like attitude. She wears blue jeans and acts like she invented them along with a dress looking shirt with no sleeves but a triangle space in the middle so you can clearly see her cleavage but has a circle ring that goes around the neck so it holds up. **_Jilliana continues "Maybe through a letter or maybe even a messenger." " A letter? thats saying something and the messenger would feel weird." "how do you thinkhe would feel?" "trying to figure it all out. you know classic drop to the knees and cope while crying and curling into a ball…" Jilliana gently punches Genera "Are you done? Thank you. Anyway he should be able to cope in 2 years , i have already had the baby so he has to accept it."


	3. Honest Rebellion part 2

_**2 years later**_

(panting)...(cough, panting continues….Aim there,Aim there!(Screaming) coming on the right! Sill reacts as he deflects an unknown object "keep running we can't face it up front!"_**only the sound of a mysterious enemy could be heard. it's roar was a deafening sound, making any who heard cover theirs ears in disbelief while the creature itself looked intimidating enough to completely freeze the prey. Not native to this land is the **__**kimidioa**_ _**only known to roam the badlands. **_"Why would it suddenly come here, theres nothing here for it. Only if it was driven. hidden behind some trees a certain plan was being put in play "Is that the signal, it has to be right?" "Hopefully,their running in the right direction." "Move your asses people don't lose them." The commander said as the squad stood up "Yes Sir_**!" This is one of the many blood phozelle squads. The blood phozelle squad are mercenary squads born out of the original Regiden and Eonis squads. Phozells wear anything they want based on their style but in order to tell them out from other Regiments they wear a blood red,sometimes short sleeved cloak. **_"Ice rupture!" Sill s screams as he blast a pillar of ice at the beast only to be blocked by the gauntlets. Sill Jumped through the forest behind the beast and began to ascend a made it to the top of the tree "Hanging wave!"An aerial assault of light spears rained down but the Kimidoa it saw it coming and blocked the incoming attack. Sill realizing this tried to dodge only to get smacked by the flew across the sky like a rocket and into the church "(crashing)...I know i say this way to much but OW!" Jilliana came bursting through the church door. "Are you okay!" "yea,yea but we can't seem to keep up with that thing..And where's Giqera?" "Hey he's right where is Giqera? _**Giqera Quizel is the village strongest compared to niam john and Genera's sister. Although niam would seem stronger just because he is a man doesnt mean he wont get his butt handed to him by her. Giqera is an elf so has a natural attraction for wears a light green tube top held up by strings that go up and down her back with white pants on but halfway down are boot that go up to the knee,armor like boots not biker boots, and do not cover the back of the knee so its just front thats covered. She has light green hair and dark green eyes with freckles. Like i said attracted to green but as of right now she is seen wearing shoes instead of nothing but a shirt and is kinda of a really busty person when she doesn't even notice. **_Jilliana and Mage who joined shortly before proceed to Giqera's home "Is she home?" "I dont know i can't see inside." Here!" Mage screams as she kicks down the door. "Giqera wake up!" Giqera looks up unaware of the drool coming from her mouth "wha..what's going on?" "Giant monster outside that's about stomp our village flat." "really? i can't see anything." "Open your window." "Okay?" As Giqera opened her window she is surprised by a man flying past. she gave a long glance towards the beast "Wow that things huge…..I wonder if it taste good." Mage stepped foward "take your mind off your stomach and get suited." "This coming from a saggy fatty." "what did you call me!" "A saggy fatty! "I oughta knock some sense into you!" "Go ahead and try!" "Guys, Giant monster over there, be best to kill it!" "Oh...yea good idea." Giqera made a weird symbol with her hands and proceeded "Hanijou!" she shouted as she began to float. A light consumed her whole body and slowly the outline of her clothes started to a moment to spare the light flew out and she was wearing her original outfit. She then pulled from the corner a proceeded to walk towards the door and as she did that a white fiery substance appeared around the staff and formed at the tip.A very decorative diamond shaped blade was forged "Let everyone know that they better be ready to fight,Got it!" She yelled as she ran out the door. "Let's see what do i have…...Yes!" Giqera began to join the fight "Holy Thunder!" she cast expecting it to do something but only to see it flash upon the beast back and annoy jumped up a tree to it's front "Divine….Push" She thrust the staff to it's chest but the kimidioa saw it as cannon fodder and carelessly smacked it and Giqera away. " I didn't want to call him but oh well." Giqera whistled as high as she could. With their about to be nothing between her and the ground,an unknown object snatched her out of the sky so fast all that was left was the wind violently passing the trees. Giqera opened her eyes to see herself riding on a magnificent white winged creature. _**Remember the 7 beast of Hora, well now it's time to explain that. The 7 beast of Hora are the 7 Magical beast that Govern the world. Of course lykurgos is also watching but an extra set of eyes was needed to keep check on everything so then was created the 8 beast of Hora, yes the 8 beast. The 8th beast was intentionally left out of this world's history. The original 8 masters that lykurgos assigned to each beast were on ends with each other. But finally came to together as the world's leaders. they were **__**Fauni**__**,only girl member of the masters, known for ice magic and master of the beast **__**Rimirider**__**, **__**Bloodfoust **__**known for fire magic and master of the beast **__**Ifrit**__**, **__**Tezu **__**know for thunder and master of the beast **__**lionarera,nexuaqa **__**know for water magic and master of the beast **__**Aquaedian, **__**The twin brothers **__**Gene**_ _**known for dark magic and master of the dark beast Litoa and **__**Jene **__**know for light also master of light beast**__**Litoa. **__**Twin beast for twin brothers. Last is the most dangerous, **__**Vexer**_ _**known for Ark magic and master of the beast **__**Sillusio**__**. Ark magic is creating voids or rips in space. Basically being able to create attacks out pure nothingness, a truly evil All 8 ruled the world in harmony Vexer wanted a little more glory and ended up corrupted. The existing 7 banded together to only be able withstand long enough to kill Vexer and seal away his beast. Giqera has tamed and mastered the beast of light Litoa. **_"Litoa!" The beast let out low pitched purr "Alright!" Giqera stood up"You ready Litoa, then let's go" She pulled out her staff and faced the creature head on. The beast quickly swung at Giqera But Litoa quickly swooped below the arm and let out 5 burst of lights hit the beast one by one and it finally seemed like something was hurting it. The beast let out a cry of pain and quickly shot out a tiny ball of fire and lifted it's head the energy ball just in front of it's face. It Immediately began to swing it's arms around and around. "It's stalling for something." "Giqera!" "Oh hey Sill!" "Yea hey, any chance you could attack it?!" "No not while it's spinning like that!" "Wait what's that!" Just then that small ball of fire had gotten bigger "It's starting to slow down, there's your chance!" "No Sill Wait!"As Sill and the others began to rush the kimidioa it stopped and let out an erie shockwave blowing everyone except Giqera and Litoa away. The fiery ball was now the half the size of one of the moons. It's full size achieved, the kimidioa then proceeded to eradicate Giqera with the fiery mass. Just as their final moments came and Litoa was so bent on protecting her,a shot rang out. A shot from something powerful and mechanic."what the?" The kimidioa had an enormous hole where it'd left arm was. As reality set in, A barrage of gun and cannonfire began to bring the monster to it's knees. After 1 minute of firing, a strange buzzing sound was heard. Out of nowhere a large energy bullet pierced the kimidioa's head and off it came. The kimidioa,now headless,was dead. how this had happened no one knew Only to be snapped out of their confusion by a strange smell in the air. "Sill wha(sniff sniff)what's that smell?" Sill asked this question himself and attempted to answer "Smells like fire or something burning…..burnt bread?" Giqera look behind her only to catch a horrifying glimpse of what was burning. "Sill!" "You figure it ou-" "T..the village!" The village was indeed on fire. Set by a certain group of people that planned the kimidioa's death. While Sill and Geqera rushed to the Village another event was taking shape inside the village itself. "Aw look he's so cute, you think he would like a gun as a birthday present?" A blood phozelle soldier said as he began to tease a little boy "Put him down!" "Or what?" "I said put..him..down!" Jilliana screamed as she violently slashed a clean cut up the soldiers body who then fell down dead. "that's it lady, time to die!" Sill and Giqera made their way to the village "Are we gonna make it?!" "I dont know but where's Niam during all this mess!" The sound of gunfire finally broke the silence. Sill then began to move a little faster with a worried look on his face. Finally showing up at the scene,Sill and Giqera gazed as Jilliana was holding her own against 5 soldiers. Pissed for messing with the kid. "Jilliana!" Sill rushed and began to fight the soldiers. The soldiers weren't prepared so of course they all were cut down. Sill,Killing the last soldier,rushed to Jilliana. "Are you okay?" "Yes But…." Sill noticed a small eye peering at him from behind Jilliana's leg. "Who...is this?" "This would be your son Sill."_**This kidhas a spitting image of Sill, mainly because he's Sill's son.**_Sill paused and stared. "um Sill?" Sill immediately fell over with a confused look on his face "Sill!" everyone laughed a little but was interrupted by the arrival of more soldiers. Sill sprung up "Lets do this already im hungry." Suddenly the soldiers put their arms to side and stood in a military formal stance "Um bad guys, you gonna fight us or what?" "They would not dare without permission in my presence." Sill and others confused looked around and noticed a man standing between the soldiers. "And you are?" The man responded "Vexer." _**His name is Vexer but not the man you're thinking of. This Vexer is indeed the son that the First Vexer had kept a secret. Teaching him the sacred master ark magic at a young age allowed this Vexer to become interested and when he was old enough learn the sacred Ark magic himself. He has blond hair with a very small headband wrapped around. His clothes is silver armor with a very weird looking gap in the middle. that gap houses a orb of magic which in terms of fighting is his weak point but is a weak point on purpose. He purposely made that gap to house a orb that is his life force so that when people would get the idea and attack it. The orb would release his true Ark form **_"Vexer, can't be.." Sill noticed Mage's expression "Mom,you know something about this guy." "No..no honey just….forget it." "What are you hiding" "Nothing!" "Mom."Mage looked with a scared expression She then explained everything about the 8 beast when she told Sill that there were originally 7. "Wow ,so then you must be that master." "No i cannot assume that role, Vexer died those coming years while i was still a kid. i'm am indeed his son." Sill put his hand to his forehead to finally understand "Alright now that i understand.."Sill Drew his blade "Can we fight now?" "Your that eager to fight without even analyzing your opponent?" "Kind of my thing." "As you wish." "Jilliana, Take everybody up to the cliff and stay there." "Alright" Jilliana began to move the village people to safety "Giqera, could you search for Niam?" "Yea, shouldn't be hard he's lazy."Giqera called out to Litona and flew off. Sill and Vexer were at face off with each other. After 3 minutes.A small movement of the foot was made and off the two went faster than eyes could see. after endless fighting Sill began to make a final move "Blitz...fire!" Sill had made his move blasting the area with a wave of fire but Vexer just Stood there unharmed. "My turn." Vexer held his hand out and Sill felt very hazy and in front of him a small orange ripple appeared. He then thrust backwards towards the bottom of the then snapped again then a orange shuriken like disk began to make his finishing blow rushing at Sill with unimaginable speed. As the void disk began to near his face "Ark Blade!" what was about to kill him suddenly stopped. Sill looked up and there Jilliana was protecting Sill. As fast as she was able to protect someone she cared,she also died for. A very swift movement slipped the blade past Jilliana's blades and horror struck. (High pitched scream) People just looked as what they just witnessed would scar them forever. A bloodied corpse Sill just stared at the shock.A bloodied corpse belonging to none other than Jillaina. Jilliana was now dead. Everyone stared as Sill stood there his hair casting a dark shadow over his eyes. "It seems i may be in trouble." Sill looked up his symbol glowing bright in which he proceeds to draw his sword and point at Vexer "You're going to die, you hear !" Sil then begins slashing away at Vexer's orb. Vexer beginning to make noises as if in pain. When sill finally thrust his sword into Vexer's chest, the orb cracks and spits out a weird mist. the mist then clears but unfortunately Vexer is standing there with a black cloak on top of a red cloak,The armor gone and replaced with a suit. "Happy." Sill with a confused and angry face. Vexer just held up his hand and Sill Somehow in pain was against the bottom of the cliff. "No anger will save you with her!" Nyx saw this strange man about to be cut down "Who?" "Put your head down Nyx, You don't need to watch your father right now." "Daddy?" Seconds away from being cut down a voice began to be heard. "Da…..Da…...Leave my daddy alone!" Nyx stood up with a enraged expression as his symbol began to light up with amazing white light. The atmosphere began to darken and as white symbol appeared on Vexer's chest. "what is this….why do I feel so warm?" "Nyx…...but how does he have this kinda power?" Nyx touched the ground and lit it up with light. Vexor started to float and with that action Nyx stood up and swiped a hand across the air. Vexor instantly lit up with explosions.A white cloud of smoke filled the air as Nyx fell to the ground unconscious. Sill only stood there and watched as the smoke cleared. Nothing remained of Vexer's body,only air and dust. But behind the action sat one body that mattered. Sill sat amazed that this 2 year old son just destroyed an enemy greater than himself but also horrified that his only love sat against a cliff,dead. Sill tried to to make light of the situation but completely broke down crying. Everyone sat and stared as he lay there in tears. They themselves even began to shed tears in memory. As the soldiers began clear the area,Sill sat up. He cleared his eyes and stood up. He then proceeded to his home and closed the door. He came out 3 minutes later with his plain shirt and brown pants. He set the Summoner robe on the ground and picked up Jilliana's dead body. He turned and walked towards the cliff. Slowly he glanced at everyone up on the cliff. "Son….Giqera…..Mother…..Goodbye." He then dashed as quick as the wind through the forest toward the city. Giqera looked with tears welling but slowly drew them back "I always loved those kids,to see them gone on such horrible circumstances is like a part of me just died." "My only son….gone.I only hope that he will not forget about us." giqera stood up "Do…..Don't you ever forget about us!" Sill stopped and turned to his once beautiful home now in ashes. Sill cocked a half smile "Even though my hearts is now the sight of hell….I will not forget." He buried Jilliana not to far from the village,in a cave just off actually. Sill stood looking the hole he'd picked up Jilliana and placed her in the hole and quietly wept a little. Pulling himself up, he began to pour the dirt back into the hole and as he finished he pulled the whistle from his pocket and chanted. "Sar`i….I will always be with you." He placed the whistle on the grave and began to make weird hand symbols."This is for you…."As he slowly walked away "Nyx."He placed his hand in the air just in front of the cave and the cave flashed with light. What was once their under dirt and sandness was now a dead stared for a couple more seconds then proceeded to the city in which he would turn to face his sadness and sorrow. "I wish to see you all grown up Nyx so that i may love what was to be fathered."


	4. Liberate me

_**It is now 14 years later, most like mage are weak and cannot do much now. Giqera was actually young to begin with so she is only in her early 30' John disappeared during all the commotion and hasn't been seen since. Sill apparently has made his gain in the city and is now one of the top business owners. The biggest building in the city is now his place of business but his son doesn't know 1 thing about any of it. Let's flash to the present day Hora…..**_

"Put it on!" "Why?!" "Come on just try it!" "I like what I'm wearing already!" "I Am Going to slap you!" "Okay,okay." _**We've flashed forward to the life of **__**Nyx Royu**__**. Nyx is the son of Sill,Now 17 Nyx lives in the same village of his father. But today...today is special.**_ "Why do i have to wear this." "It's the same robe that i heard your father wore." "Oh really…..I never really knew him,except for that one night that i can't seem to get a picture of…" "Oh man i wish i could help but i'm not a miracle worker. Also can you go real quick and tell Ciana that i need some fabric,about 20 cm got it?" _**The women who calmly asked Nyx to pick up some fabric is Infiny Tiqeni. Infiny's family took in Sill when she moved there a year after Sill's Disaperrience. They originally were both the same age but somehow under weird circumstances they grew up in the same did have a few urges to have relations but ended up pushing those thoughts away. When they grew up,Infiny decided she would help out as their parents were now in the city to test if Infiny could live on her she had to do was send a note saying help and her parents would come running but no, that wasn't the case. At the age of 13 Nyx and Infiny began working, tending to fields,and doing various jobs. They eventually saved enough to build a house and live together,not under love reasons. Infiny is a tall elf with blonde hair. She wears a white undershirt with sleeves folded up and a green vest on top. She often switches between having the vest on buttoned or unbuttoned,no vest at all, and black or white pants with white heels during times in the city and boots in the forest or any other dirty place. **_"We also need some other things as well as your fabric." "Like?" "You'll see." "Feeling like i should be worried now."

"No…..not at all." "Really worried now." "See ya later (Creepy laugh)" "Hiding in the bathroom that's what i'll do." Nyx arrived at Ciana's house and knocked on the door "Ciana!" Nyx waited for a minute and started to wonder "Ciana you there!" Nyx then noticed that the door was open a crack and proceeded to open the door "Ci….ana." The placed was trashed and Ciana no where in sight. "What the…" Nyx ran full speed back to his house. "Infiny where are you?!" "What's going on why are you yelling?" "Ciana is gone!" "So?" "Her house was trashed top to bottom!" "What!Where could she have gone,She's only 7,She never leaves unless with her sister!" "We need to find her sister!where is the last place you saw her!" "Near the gate next village over,she was talking about some job!" "Send a search party out and don't stop looking till i'm back." Nyx turned "oh wait Nyx don't forget this!"Infiny held in her hand a sword,Sill's sword. A triangle shaped sword with a red tinted color and black and yellow lines up the side. "Thanks." Sill began sprinting towards the village the next river over but stopped in a sat staring in was Ciana in the middle of the June lake. Glowing with amazing light...it looked like she wasn't even wanted to make sure she was okay but at the same time,she was naked and Nyx had already been in trouble for literally falling through the roof of the Ladies bath gently jumped down and looked off like he didn't see her. He started to yell her name carefully in the other direction. "Ciana!" Ciana rubbed her eyes with uneasiness. She looked from blurry vision and noticed a figure. As her vision cleared she now nervously looked as a man stood looking around. A small peep was heard as Ciana quickly ducked under the looked back smiling at how cute that sounded. Ciana peeked out of the water "h..hello" she said in a hushed tone. Sill looked back "Ciana where have you been?" "No,no,no,no stay back." "Listen i wont stop you but soon you need to let somebody know where you are." "Nyx please leave...you...you weren't supposed see this." "See what?" Ciana jumped out the water, flashed her clothes on and pushed Nyx away with a strong wind. "Get away."... "Waaak!" "What the hell!Ciana,get dressed and get away..Now!" "I cant he'll just follow me." Suddenly a jagged dagger came and pierced Nyx in his shoulder making him drop his sword. "Ahh...nng!" Sill held his arm as a mysterious voice was heard"...Ciana you are free to leave." Ciana ran towards the village, completely terrified. The voice continued "...you..are?" "What do you want with cian..." Nyx was frozen suddenly he couldn't speak."...hehehe. Prey shouldnt talk...you're right to be scared!" The voice yelled as a giant object came crashing down. Sill closed his eyes as the giant dust cloud engulfed him.


	5. Army's cause

"He….Hey! Wake up!" Nyx began slowly open his eyes. Light slowly fading into his pupils. "Wha.." "Slowly,don't want to reopen the wound." Nyx raised to a sitting position and began to rub his eyes. There sat a young Elegant women but not inside a usual forest home. A more futuristic looking house with hand activated doors and packages of food instead of gardens. "Who are you? Where am i? This is not the forest." "I know we found you passed out and a little beat up so my husband and i carried you all the way here." Well thank you, i wish i could repay the favor but i must go." "Not possible." Said a voice from behind a wall. "It's going to be lockdown tonight and all day next 2 days." Nyx was confused "Lockdown?" "Yes, Do you not know of lockdown?" "Lockdown is a ban on leaving the city for 2 days straight. They use this tactic to rule out crime." "So i'm stuck here?" "Pretty much." "Well come on you can't sit in the bed all day, get up" Nyx stood up "Where am i going?" The man looked up "Well i'm gonna take you way you're going to be running around the way you were in the forest. The man grabbed sill and proceeded to the door "Wait..hold up….(sound getting farther)Let go!" Nyx now walking in an unfamiliar area gazed at all the clothes,weapons,and food. "There's so much stuff!" "Surprising huh?" Nyx sat gazing at one particular outfit. The main body was a white shirt that had black line going down every inch of it and were secured by straps that went around the shoulder and hooked into locks in the back of the also seperate sleeves so that you could choose between earing them or not. It was accompanied by brown pants with boots and a long satchel in the shape of small rectangle."I wonder what thats for?" His train of thought was broken by young mans voice. "Cmon step it up!" Nyx looked behind him to notice a blond man running by fast as the wind. Nyx surprised jumped back…...right into the stand. As the blondie hit the corner around the street, nyx was startled and very interested by a red headed girl wearing a goth like outfit running by. Nyx felt as if slow motion kicked in and he was locked with her eyes for those seconds. She made a gesture as if she was saying come along. Nyx didn't hesitate to follow. 10 minutes later "Are they gone?" "Not yet." Nyx far behind was still on the tail of this duo. Seeing this,the blond male decided to do a very stylish kick. Nyx flipped and fell on his stomach. "Wait...he's not a cop." "Really?and i just kicked him?" "I think i saw this guy on the street earlier." She bent down and Gently began "Hello...hellooo….." Becoming impatient she kicked him hard in the stomach "Owww!" "Oh look he's awake." He looked up clearly hurt from the kick "You guys are…." "Ah,just stop. you got three seconds to tell us why you were following us,go." "I thought you…" "I was gesturing to somebody else." Nyx jumped to his feet "Who?" "Them." The Mysterious girl pointed behind Nyx who turned to look. Startled by the huge group that popped out of nowhere. "Where did they come from?" "As good as this has been , i suggest you get going kid." "What we do is not for you." Nyx sighed "I kinda hoped i would get lucky." Nyx began walk out of the alley but walked slowly when he began to overhear something. He stepped around the corner into the street and walked in place to make them think he was sat hidden behind the wall and listened as the Blonde man started "Listen people,We still have 2 days of lockdown so the guards are going to be watching most of our secret entrances and exits but we have another opening…..Under the river." One of the men started "under the water?" "Yes we'll need a oxygen tank." "But sir." The Redhead looked over "what is it he's thinking?" "Didn't the army get a new shipment of stuff just yesterday before lockdown?" The blondie looked up "He's right…..So here's the new plan." Nyx had left before the new plan was discussed. He had decided it was time to return to the home of the people who took him he walked past the market he noticed the man who had the outfit he so desired was messing with his personal computer. No one around he could easily be mugged but thats not in nyx. Nyx looked around and saw a white cloth on the ground. "If i hold this just right...yes" Nyx noticed how loud he was and hid. The man looked around,scratched his head, and began messing with his computer again. "Okay….nice and smooth." He slowly walked over and carefully pulled the outfit off its clothing rack. He then replaced it with the cloth and slowly began to back away. The man closed his arm pad and began to turn. Nyx took off around the corner noticing this."Keep running and no one will notice." Suddenly "Hey give that back you claw!" Nyx kept running never looking back. He turned a corner,jumped into a ditch and cut into a tunnel. As he ran through he looked behind him and ran into something. He fell down and looked back in front of him "What the?" "Heheheh." "Who's there?" "You got a lot a nerve coming here boy." The tunnel lit up with light and there stood 2 guys,big as mountains barely able to fit in the tunnel. "What's in your arm there?" "Nothing!" The two guys picked nyx up and grabbed his outfit. "I think i'll take this." They carried nyx out of the tunnel and threw him down. As they walked away,footsteps came running in from behind him. A strange duo side by side and in perfect sync got right behind the two,slid,pushed themselves up with their hands and kicked. The two men went up in the air only a few feet but was just enough for the duo to flip back on their feet,jump, and piledrive the two into the ground. Nyx stood up "Wow you guys are just awesome." The duo looked back and as the light faded back in nyx knew what horror awaited him.(An hour later)"Do you see what trouble you've caused?!" "Well i.." "Do you know how much trouble you could get in for stealing something this expensive and then almost losing it!?" Well guys i just…" "We took you in and this is how you repay us?!" "I didnt want to be here okay!" The couple looked at each other….."Wait,wait!" Nyx said as he was thrown out. "Ow." "And take this with ya!" The man threw the outfit at him. The women violently slammed the door. "Well guess i'm out of a place to stay. Might as well" He ran to a nearby alley and slipped his pants and shirt off. He had enormous abs…..I'm kidding. "He sat staring "Wow i need to work out." He slipped in the suit and began attempting to put straps in the locks. He eventually got the straps in and continued with the pants. He got one leg in and as his other leg began to enter he lost balance and fell over. He got back up and tried again. After 30 long minutes he finally finished putting on the outfit. He looked at himself in amazement and remembered the weird pocket on the pants. He felt around his pants and in response felt something hard in that same pocket. Curious he pulled the object out of his pocket and observed it. A really big pocket knife?" What's this?" A small bolt on the side gave him it's full attention. He cocked it and the chamber could be heard. He slid his hand up the side of the hilt and a blade popped out the size of a normal katana along with a black rectangle like chamber that net halfway up the sword and stopped. "Is this?"


	6. Long time survival

_**10 hours have passed and Nyx has found himself something special. A very unique weapon of different origin. Nyx dedicated himself to learning the ins and outs of his new weapon…..and some girls for about 3 of those hours all completely by accident but anyway. He learned It's name, Shadow bolt, It's origin and what rounds its takes. The combos itself are a long term thing and he hasn't had a lot of time went on he decided to camp out in a nearby warehouse **_"Only 2 hours until i can go back show off to Ciana." "(faint whisper) Wonder how old…...she is?" "What the!" There sat a strange blond headed girl with a white fox masks. "Who are yo…" "Might i ask you your name?" "It's Nyx." "Interesting.." "Can i help you lady?" "That...weapon." "What about it?" "I saw you…. Get that weapon." "So" "The raid starts tonight….Only 2 hours...2 hours." With that creepy sentence she back flipped out the window. "She was weird. What was she talking about, a raid." Suddenly the sound of 30 feet started on the roof of the warehouse. "What the?" Nyx Now interested had been practicing using the sniper on the sword a boost to high areas but had to focus on making himself lighter. He climbed some boxes to the window and began to listen. "Yo we chill here, we still got half an hour. Red team let's go get the oxygen filters and let in our new friends." "Nice, this must be what she was talking about." Nyx jumped back into the warehouse and sat down.I wonder if this meditation stuff really works. He closed his eyes and began to meditate. "No girls….No girls." 29 minutes have passed and The blondie now sits in front of the highest building in the city, The Enigma. "It's time!" He held his hand to his face. "Hit it." A barrage of gunfire hit the Enigma in a flash. Nyx woke up and let out a burst of energy. "It works,I Don't believe it. I even was sleep for half of that."(gunfire) "Looks like it started already." Nyx pulled out his sword and shot out through the window. "Wow that meditation seemed to help me understand this better." Nyx landed on a roof 5 blocks away from the looked up at the now lit up Enigma. "...Time to go!" He began to jump from roof to roof. The blondie and redhead sat outside the building. She started "Looks like that's a reinforced structure. Glass is reinforced too. Looks like the only way in is through the roof of the building. We gradually make our way down till we hit the basement and go from there." The blondie looked up "Well lets get started." They took off towards the top of the Gunfire took to the streets. Retina and Titan also took off helping civilians. Nyx is now following the redhead and blonde. Meanwhile outside the city at the village. Everybody sits watching the light show. Ciana sat there crying "(Sobbing)where is Nyx!" A young man sat there in thought "He might be in the city." "You mean in the middle of that mess!" "He likes action so that's where he'll be." Said Giqera. "We must find him." "We're not going to the city…...are we?" "No choice,Ciana,Ulatod,with me. Giqera,Ciana,and Ulatod took off toward the city. "Alright the top isn't reinforced, we can blow right through." "Got it, charges here,here,and here. The charges are three explosive packs connected by a belt for precise targeted explosions. "3...2...1…." (low explosion) The 2 leaders and soldier drop down with the ceiling only to find no one there. The redhead looked up "Strange. lets continue down the stairs to the basement. As the 2 leaders made their way down the building Nyx had entered the building through an open window 20 floors up. "Alright looks like they went through the roof.I could cut them off at a higher floor." Nyx began his climb to a meeting point. Giqera and her team have now entered the city through an underwater entrance and are now making their way to center tower. How we gonna find?" "Hold you horses Ulatod,He's the center of attention so i say the building over there." "You mean the building that's being fired on." "Basically." With Giqera and her team now on the move towards the building Nyx is just a couple of floors away from his confrontation. The redhead stopped "What?" She took out a pad and turned it on. "Knew it, we got movement 3 floors down and closing." "Wonder who it is?Lets greet them." Nyx now advanced on the lat floor and turned to face the 3 people sitting in chairs. "Well it's you caught your name." "It's Nyx." Well i'm casey and the redhead is Tsukiumi." "What are you doing here Casey?" "I should be asking you that." "You're the guys who lit up the 's and citywide firefight out there." Tsukiumi stood up "Not our intention." Casey stood up as well "Look there is something going on under the building." "And we want to find out what it is." "So you started a all out battle just to find out there are easier ways." Tsukiumi looked around "Wait..anyone else notice there's no one in this building?" "Really?" Nyx took a step no one down stairs either." "Maybe their in a safe room. The basement may hold all our answers." "Thats where we were headed." "I will join you." "I thought you were here to stop us." "No, I had been suspicious of this building at first glance. I did research and i want to know more about what hey hid in here." "Alright then lets hit the basement." As this new team now made its way to the basement Giqera's team now making it's ascend to the open window on the tower. "He's in here somewhere." "How can you tell?" "Training my senses with Litoa i can pick up his scent. "That's….weird." "No it's not." They reach the window and proceed inside. "(sniff,sniff)" "Stop it Giqera." "Shut up, its how i work…(Sniff)...basement." "See it works Ulatod." "Whatever." "This is it. What are we looking for Tsukiumi?" "I don't know?" "Maybe that creepy symbol on the wall over there." "Huh...convenient." Casey walks over to the wall and stares deeply at the symbol. He takes a step back,rushes and punches the wall hard as he can. "What are you doing!" "Improvising." He takes his hand off the wall and walks back to the group. The symbol lights up with gorgeous red light and the wall begins to split and open. "Well...found it." Giqera's team is almost to the basement but Ciana stops "What's up?" "Somethings wrong,we need to hurry." The wall opened but what they expected to be there was different. instead there sat the man himself…. "Sill Royu!" "...Father" "As much as i would love to catch up son but i send my regards. Just thought i'd see how my dear old son was doing." "Father, i have so many questions." "No not here,first a test." "A Test?" "Goodbye. As he disappeared into an unknown darkness(snaps)" Charges blew halfway up the building weakening the structure and blowing it off its foundation. Giqera's team only floor away felt the shock. "What the?" The building feels like its coming down!" "It is coming down!" "Get ready to start jumping,Ciana grab on." "We have to get upstairs!" "Tsukiumi come on!" The building began to tip over. (Nyx and Giqera at the same time)Brace!" The about be completely horizontal building stopped just as suddenly as it fell. "What..?" The fire was still burning but the building itself had stopped right in its tracks. "Giqera,how is this happening?" "Who could cast a stop spell on something this size?" Both groups climbed through broken windows out onto the side of the building. You could literally stand on the on the building "Giqera,Ciana,Ulatod!" "Nyx…..and..friends!" "I'll explain later!" "What's up with this building?" "Don't know!" Both groups cautiously looked around trying to figure out what to do next. (Mini gun spinning up) "You guys hear that." Casey looked to the soldier he had with him. "What's that?" The soldier looked around "What?" Casey pointed. A red marker had appeared under the soldier (fire crackling) "What is that?" A glowing light in the sky appears. "Its nice but is that good thing?" "Its getting brighter." "No,not brighter...Closer,move!" The monstrous light crashed down in a explosion of flame "Whaaaat!" The soldier was now crushed and on fire As the flames cleared a new shape began to form. "Giqera...get ready." "Ciana get back,Ulatod up with me."(machine like roar)


End file.
